


sick pup

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Sick Character, sick alan tracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Poor pup is sick and big brother Scott is worried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Scott POV**

“This is the third time I’ve to put you back in the bed, why the heck do you want to lie on the floor so bad?” he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

This question was directed at the little bundle of blankets where a blond head was sticking out.

“It’s *cough*cold,” Alan said with a pout. Alan skin barely had any colour in it and had a sickly layer of sweat on it.

“Kiddo, That doesn’t really make sense-“ he stopped as a thought hit him. He put his hand on Alan's forehead. He sighed,  _of course, it gone up_ , he thought.

“Your fever gone up,” he said in concern as he brushes Alan hair away from his forehead. Alan leaned in at his touch.

 _Oh, pup_.

“I’m going to get something to bring that fever down,” he said as he got up.

“and when I get back you better still be in that bed, Alan, ”he said sternly.

Alan gave a little nod.  _He looked so miserable, I hate seeing my brothers like this, just hates it._

“ you try to get some rest okay?” He said as he closed the door.

* * *

The comm system in the infirmary flashed.

He answered it as he was looking through the cabinets.

“hi John,” he said.

“Hi Scott, How’s alan?” John asked. 

_Thought you’d ask that._

“His fever gone up again,” he said as he got the tablets. 

“Again?” John asked. _Better get the thermometer too_ , he thought as he closed the cabinet. 

“Yeah, every time I think we got it down it comes back worse, I’m starting to get Seriously worried, John.” 

_that was an understatement of the century._

“You thinking of taking him to a doctor?” John asked with concern. 

“Well if he gets any worse, yeah,” he said "so what going on up there? there haven’t been as many rescues as normal, not that I’m complaining.”

“well, with alan sick, I have been only sending you guys out for the ones that only we can do, the rest I been transferring to local rescue services,” John said.

“well okay, hows Virgil’s and Gordon’s mission going?”

“there on their way home now,” John said.

“Okay good." 

_one less thing to worry about_

* * *

slowly opened Alan door. “ kiddo?” Alan was asleep.

He walked over to the bed and put the glass of water, the tablets and the thermometer on the side table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Hey Allie,” he whispered giving Alan’s shoulder a little shake to wake him up.

Alan groaned and rolled over face him now. A pair of sleepy and glassy eyes was looking at him now. Looking into Alan’s eyes, there was no doubt how he was feeling.

 _Oh, kiddo, I wish you didn’t feel so miserable,_ he thought.

“Sorry to wake you kiddo,” he said softly as he ran his fingers thought Alan’s hair. “but I got to take your temperature, and you need to take these tablets.”

“Okay,” Alan said, as he tried to sit up, his arms nearly giving out under him.

“I got you,” he said as he helped alan sit up the rest of the way.

“you take the tablets first, and then I’ll take your temperature okay?" 

Alan gave a little nod.

He reached over and picked up the water and tablets from the side table.

"here,” he said as He handed Alan the tablets and water.

After alan took the tablets and he took the empty glass back and put it on the side table.

“okay lie down now,” he said as he lowed alan back down on his bed and tucked the sheets to his chin.

“wasn’t you going*cough* to take my temperature?” Alan asked.

“I was getting there kiddo,” he said with a small smile as picked up the thermometer.

He pressed the thermometer against alan’s forehead and waited for it to beep.

*beep*

 _39°c that’s pretty high,_ he thought in concern. _It better stay down this time._

“You try to get some sleep now; I check back in an hour Okay?” he said as he leaned down and kissed Alan’s forehead.

“Scotty?” A small voice said as he was about to get up.

“Mm?”

“Are Gordon*cough* and Virgil back yet*cough*?” Alan said as he was trying to stop a coughing fit. 

“They on their way home now,” he said brushing Alan’s sweatily hair away from his eyes. “ now its time for you to get some sleep kiddo.”

Alan nodded curling up half asleep already.

“hope you feel a bit better when you wake up,” he said as he was leaving, but alan was already asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**scott pov 2:40 am**

“Scott!”

_what?_

“Scott wake up!”

_Can’t you see I’m sleeping- wait that john!_

he sat up, john’s hologram was in front of him

“John? is it a rescue?” He said as he got up.

_John seemed a bit shaken, why is he?-_

“it not a rescue, it’s alan.“

_what._

“What, what do you mean alan?!” He turned around to look at John.

"I had EOS keep an eye on him, EOS just woke me up saying he has gotten worse,” John said. at that, he was full speed running to Alan’s room.

* * *

Alan had just finished vomiting over the side of his bed when he had come in. Alan looked up, he had tears streaming down his face and was shaking.

“S-Scotty?” Alan asked.

“Alan!”

He hurried over to the bed and sat down pulling alan on to his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

_He was burning up,_ he thought.

“Scotty, i-i don’t feel-feel good” alan cried.

_oh, baby brother._

“sh, I know, kiddo I know,” he said trying to calm alan.

Alan was shaking and shivering; Alan gave a little sputtery cough.

_You sound so miserable kiddo. I wish I could make you feel better;_  he thought as he stroked alan’s hair.

“my tummy hurts,”Alan said leaning his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“Your tummy?” He said.

Alan gave a little nod that he felt more than he saw because alan’s head was still on his shoulder like he didn’t have the energy to move it.

“How does it hurt exactly? “ he asked, “Is it a stabbing pain or is it a sickly hurt?” He asked.

“Bit-bit… both? I don’t know“ Alan muttered.

_He not really with it is he,_  he thought.

"its okay,” he said, brushing a bit of hair away from alan forehead.

_He really is burning up_. He thought as he put his palm to Alan’s forehead.

_Didn’t I leave the thermometer in here?_  He thought looking around. He saw it on the bedside table, keeping one arm around Alan and the other reaching out for the thermometer with the other.

“I’m just going to take your temperature, okay,” he said as he presses the thermometer to Alan’s forehead. 

alan moaned, his breathing going short and fast.

“Allie? what wrong?” he said pulling the thermometer away from Alan’s forehead, but no getting a chance to check it.

“i-i going to-” alan lunges for the edge of the bed and start to throw up.

_Oh. There goes yesterdays breakfast,_ he thought with a grimace. He put the thermometer down as he moved to help alan.

“better out then in kiddo,” he said rubbing alan’s back, Alan whimper as he finished throwing up.

alan crawled back into his lap and buried his face in his shoulder.

“Oh, kiddo, I’m here, sh, I’m here,” he said stroking alan’s hair.

He picked up the thermometer and read what it said.  _What that can’t be right._

“Alan I need to retake your temperature okay?”

Alan lifted his head a little bit away from his shoulder.

He put the thermometer on Alan’s forehead again.

*beep*

_Okay, its really is that high, that not good. Not good at all._

he activated his comm “john.”

“Scott, what is it?” john’s hologram said, his eyes dashing over to alan.

“alan’s fever, it has gone over 40°c we need to take him to the nearest hospital.”

john eyes widen.“O-okay, I’ll contact them and tell them we are coming.”

John signed off.

he looked down at the kid in his arms, Alan had his eyes closed “Allie, I know you want to sleep, but you need to stay awake a little bit longer, okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Scott pov**

He was sitting on a chair facing the hospital bed that alan was sleeping on. They were in a private hospital room, in the children ward. The nearest hospital had been in Brisbane, Australia.

Alan was scarily pale next to the white sheets on the bed.

_He hates seeing alan in the state that he was in, he looked so unwell._

The hospital had put an IV drip in alan’s arm, which was helping lower the fever and put a damp cloth on his forehead, which had to be renewed, every 20 minutes.

Alan groaned, as he slowly woke up. Alan’s eyes blinked a couple of times like he was having trouble keeping them open.

“Hey, kiddo,” he said with a small tender smile,  _it was such a relief to see him awake._

“Scotty..?” Alan said. “what’s-” Alan said as his arm reached up to touch the cloth on his forehead.

“no, no. Don’t touch that” he said gently as he moved alan’s hand away from his forehead and back to his side. 

alan gave him a confused look. “it helping keep your fever down, kiddo.”

_It hasn’t gone down much, there isn’t a lot they can do. But at least it going down a bit is better than nothing._

“Oh,” Alan said as he shivers. “it’s cold.”

_Its really isn’t kiddo._

“I know it feels like that, but you still got a pretty high fever, Allie,” he said as he pulled the blanket that alan was laying under up a bit higher. “but is that a little bit better?”

Alan gave a little nod. Alan pulled his arm with the IV in it out from under the blanket, looking at it with a confused expression. 

“it’s there to keep you hydrated and help with the fever,” he said as he brushed a bit hair away from Alan’s face.

“Are.. we…at.. hospital?” Alan muttered, 

“Yeah, we at the hospital,” he said with a sombre expression on his face.

_I wish you haven’t gotten to the point where we needed to be here._

“you woke up last night, well early this morning, vomiting, and with a very high fever,” he said at alan’s slightly confused look. 

“i. sort of.. remember it,” Alan said, his face looked a little green at the memory.

_I Wish you didn’t Allie, it was horrible to see you like that. I don’t want to imagine what it was like for you._

“but when.. did we get..here?” Alan said.

_I was expecting that question._

“halfway here, you-you passed out from your fever being too high,“ he said with a frown  "you gave us a real fright kiddo,” he said laying his hand on Alan’s cheek, alan’s skin was sweaty and hot.

Alan leaned into his touch.  
 _Oh, kiddo._


	4. Chapter 4

**scott pov.**

The hospital had been checking and recording Alan temperature every half hour because if it goes up, it could put alan in a critical state.

The hospital bed was in a slight sitting position, so Alan wasn’t laying flat on his back.

“41°c, hm. Well, it better than what it was when you arrived.” A nurse said as she took Alan temperature and typed it into her tablet.

_It’s is better, but still too high, he thought._

“You due for another dose of ibuprofen in a couple of hours.” the nurse said looking at her tablet.

“ ibuprofen ?” Alan asked looking at him.

The nurse answered before he could “ it what keeping your fever under some control, the cool cloth on your forehead is just helping, it’s the ibuprofen that is really doing all the work.”

He could see that Alan was still confused. “ they gave you some when we first got here.”

“Oh”

“Well, I got to go see some other patients, just press the button if you need me-“ 

“Wait! I want to ask if the blood tests results are in yet,” he asked as she was about to leave.

“Um… let me have a look,” she said as she looked on her tablet “no they not in yet, unfortunately, but they may be in later today, Your doctor will tell you if they are when he see you today.”

_okay, it was wish full thinking that they have the results in 3 hours time._

“Okay. thank you,” he said.

“when did… I have a Blood test?” Alan asked after the nurse left.

“You were unconscious when they did it.“

"oh…okay but why.”

“we need to figure out what making you so sick, kiddo,” he said.

**Alan pov.**

Breakfast was not going well.

He’s regretting even looking at the food.

His stomach was aching, and he felt nauseous. He pushed the Half eaten tray of food away from him.

“Allie, are you okay?” Scott said in concern. He must look as bad as he was feeling.

He shook his head rapidly and wrapped his arms around his stomach hunching over. He felt the cool cloth falls off his head. 

He groaned as the discomfort from his stomach was getting worse.

He blacked out to what was going on around him until a sickly bag was being put in his hands.

_No, no I don’t want to! I don’t want to throw up!_ He thought as he took deep breaths, trying to stop himself from being sick.

Scott was stroking his sweaty hair; it was soothing.

He felt something come up his throat-  _no no_ , he thought trying to stop it, but it was like he was losing all control of his body.

“kiddo let it come, you feel better once it out,” Scott said gently.

_i-i don’t want too!_ He shook his head, but that only made him feel worse.  

He pulled the sickly bag up to his mouth. His mouth tastes like vomit, he tries to swallow it, but It comes back worse.

His mouthparts and a bit of vomit spill out.  
It was like opening the floodgates; he lost all control, everything came up at once.

It seemed like there was no end in sight.

He took some shallow breaths, coughing in between breaths.

“you think you finished?” Scott asked.

“no-” he regrets opening his mouth, as another wave of vomit came up.

it continued for a while until he was gagging over the bag with nothing coming up, but still feeling queasy.

He was so done, he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. It must be obvious what he was thinking, or he may have said it out loud, he didn’t know, because Scott pulled the sick bag out of his hands and tied it closed, putting it on the table and then pulled him into a hug.

 Bottom lip quivered, and his shoulders shook as Tears stained his face.

“sh, I’m here.it’s Okay. I’m here,” Scott said as he stroked the back of his head, it was calming and was making him sleepy.

**scott pov.**

“it okay, come on calm down, it’s okay, I’m right here,” he said as Alan started to calm down.

he laid alan slowly down on the bed, “let clean that vomit off your face, huh” he said, as he grabbed some tissues and wiped alan’s face clean.

“I don’t… feel good,” Alan murmured as he threw the tissues in the bin.

“I know, I’m sorry you feel so sick, kiddo,” he said cradling one side of Alan’s face.

“I think its time you get a bit more rest okay,” he said as he lowed the bed.

“O-Okay” Alan said trying to get in a comfortable position.

he picked up the cool cloth, put it back on Alan’s forehead.

he pulled the blanket up to Alan’s chin and dimmed the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**8.35am Scott pov**

“Mr Tracy?” someone knocked.

It was Alan’s doctor; he had met him when they got here.

“Hello doctor,” he said, as alan’s doctor walked up to them.

“I’m doctor Keller it nice to meet you finally, Alan,” doctor Keller said to Alan who was sitting up slightly, Alan had woken up a little while ago.

“Uh.. hi,” Alan said.

“now you don’t mind if I give you a checkup?” doctor Keller said,

“okay..”

as doctor Keller was checking Alan over He was also asking alan some questions.

“I heard you were sick this morning, how exactly did it happen?”  doctor Keller asked.

“Um, I..i..was ..eating?” Alan said, struggling to explain.

 _I better help explain, he really doesn’t look with it,_  he thought.

“He was halfway through breakfast when he started throwing up,” he said.

_He remembers running to a nurse, to get a sick bag, so alan wasn’t sick all over himself. I don’t even think Alan noticed I was gone._

“Hmm, okay well alan do you think you’ll be able to keep down your medicine?” doctor Keller asked.

Alan hesitantly shook his head.

_Wait, but that medicine is what keeping alan fever down. They could give it to alan by needle like they did when they got here but alan is not going to like that._

“Okay, We can give it by the IV drip, so it isn’t a big problem.” doctor Keller said.

  _okay, so I didn’t need to worry about that_.

 " I’ll tell the nurses that you are not eating lunch, but I do want you to try to eat dinner, okay?“ doctor Keller said.

_hopefully, alan’s stomach has settled by then._

”..okay,“ Alan said.

"now I’m just going to have a listen to your lungs,” doctor Keller said,  
putting his Stethoscope to alan’s chest listening to Alan’s left lung. "deep breath in, deep breath out.“ alan coughed a bit as he took a deep breath.

Doctor Keller moved the Stethoscope to Alan’s right lung.” okay, deep breath in. deep breath out.“

doctor Keller repeated this on Alan’s back.

"that cough you have, how long have you had it?” doctor Keller asked Alan.

“it started around the same time he started to get sick, four days at the most I think, ” he said for Alan who was starting having trouble staying awake. 

“Hmm, okay…well his lungs sound a bit off, so I think It will be wise to get an x-ray of the chest, to have a look at what going on.” doctor Keller said to him.

_their something wrong with Alan’s lungs?!_

“when can we get an x-ray done?” he asked, the worry in his voice was evident.  

“I should be able to get alan in for tomorrow” doctor Keller said.

“okay”

“well I need to go see my other patients now, is there anything you think I need to know?” doctor Keller said.

“my head hurts” Alan mumbled.

What? He thought in concern.

“your head hurts? where does it hurt exactly?” doctor Keller asked.

“I-I don’t know.. just-just hurts” Alan said.

“Hey, its okay, we just happy you told us, okay,” he said to alan, brushing back a bit of hair away from alan’s eyes.  _alan’s skin was still very hot._

“I’ll take a note of that, do you have any questions before I leave?” doctor Keller asked.

“Oh, yeah are the blood test results in yet?” he asked.

“sadly no. blood tests normally take at the minimum 24 hours to test, so they won’t be in today but hopefully tomorrow.”

_Okay, it was wishful thinking to think they be in that fast._

Doctor Keller left. He turned his attention back to alan, who was nearly asleep.

_This sickness is really taking all your strength, isn’t it kiddo?  
I wish I could make you feel better._


	6. Chapter 6

**Scott pov 12:20pm**

“how Alan?” Virgil asked, his hologram bright in the dim room, a storm outside blocking the sun.

He looked at Alan who was asleep, he been sleeping for a couple of hours now. The fever had picked up a bit, a layer of sweat covering alan’s pale skin. Alan was whimpering in his sleep.

_How’s alan? Oh, I wish I could say he was okay, but I’ll be lying. I haven’t seen alan this sick in, well never._

_Alan has always been more vulnerable to illness, going to space so often, at alan’s age, didn’t help._

_So it wasn’t that strange when Alan got sick, he thought it was just a cold, but then alan fever kept going up._

_This was the first time alan need to go to the hospital because of an illness._

“he’s not doing well, Virg,” he said, stroking alan’s hair.

Alan’s hair was sweaty.  _If the circumstances were different and today was a typical day where his baby brother was not sick and in the hospital, he would tell Alan to go take a shower, but today was anything but ordinary, very much from that._

Looking back up from Alan, he saw both Virgil’s and John’s holograms, glance at each other. The worry he was feeling mirrored on both of his brothers’ faces.

“he was sick this morning, halfway through breakfast,” he told them.

both Virgil and John grimaced.

“he not having a good day, is he?” Virgil said.

“more like a week” he muttered. “but yeah he really isn’t" 

"did the hospital find out why his fever gone up so high, Scott?” John asked.

_He has suddenly remembered that the rest of his family back home, only knew what he had told them and with Alan throwing up this morning and alan’s doctor checking alan over, he hasn’t had a proper chance to fill them in._

“no, but they did a blood test when we got here, and they want to have an x-ray of alan’s chest done tomorrow,” he said.

“wait, why do they want to get an x-ray of alan’s chest,?” Virgil asked.

_Why? I haven’t really thought about why. or in truth, I didn’t want to think of why._

_Doctor Keller did ask about alan’s cough after he was finishing listening to Alan’s lungs. ‘his lungs sound a bit off,'_

_he doesn’t want to think what that means but got to tell them what alan’s doctor said._

“when alan’s doctor was checking him over, he said….that alan’s lungs sounded… off, said he wanted to get an x-ray to see what was going on.”

Before John or Virgil could say anything, Alan was woken up by a coughing fit.

“Alan!”

He stood up, moving alan, so alan was sitting upright. Alan was leaning heavily against his chest; He could feel the heat from alan’s skin through his top. Alan was shaking as coughs kept coming like gags.

He was rubbing alan’s back trying to lessen some of his baby brother’s pain and soothe him. his other hand was supporting alan.

“ Sh. It okay” he whispered.

He glanced up for a second as alan’s coughs lessen. Both Virgil’s and John’s faces were white with worry, and he was reminded again that this was the first time they were seeing for them self’s how sick alan indeed was.

“You okay kiddo?” he asked.

Alan groaned, he felt Alan’s head collapse against his chest.

_Oh, baby. I wish you didn’t have to go through this._

He could feel Alan trembling.

“Sh, it’s okay. It’s okay” he said stroking Alan’s hair. “I’m here, Virgil and John are here too,” 

“Huh?”  Alan mumbled.

”Hi Allie,” Virgil said with a smile.

“Hey, Alan,” John said with a similar exception.

”hi,” Alan said, yawning, his eyes half closed.

_Okay, I think this pup needs to go back to sleep, he almost asleep already._

“come on, back to sleep now kiddo,” he said to alan. “ you can talk to Virgil or john after you have a bit more sleep. okay?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Alan pov. That night.**

_He felt like he was in an oven or to close to the sun more likely. He burning up, his pyjamas drenched in sweat, his blanket not much better, which he wanted to throw off._

_But at the same time he felt freezing, so he wanted to keep it on, he didn’t know what is going on with his body, but he does know that he wants it to stop._

_Plus his head felt like it was going to explode, the only light on in the room was a very dim light because the brightness of the others made his head feel like it was going to split open._

_He was so exhausted, he just wanted to sleep, but His Body Would Not Let Him!_

His eyes felt itchylike he was on the verge of crying _which he just might if this doesn’t end or if it gets worse._

He was curled up on his side facing Scott, his arm clutching his upset stomach.

“kiddo, don’t do that,” Scott said moving his arm away from his stomach.“ you only make it worse." 

"but… it h-hurts” he whimpered.

“ and squeezing it isn’t going to help,” Scott explained gently.  “now come on try to get some sleep,” Scott said, before yawning.

_Scott looked tired. It was getting late. I’m keeping Scott awake;_  he thought guilty.

”sorry” he mumbled,  “that..I’m keeping ..you up”.

“what?” Scott said face was unreadable for a second; then he was looking at him with a tender look.

“Oh, Kiddo…” Scott sighed “don’t be sorry, It’s not your fault that you feel so sick.” Scott said leaning forward.

 ”And I’m your big brother. It’s my Job to look after you, Allie, ” Scott said, kissing the tip of his hairline. “and Nothing, and I do mean Nothing, is going make me leave your side okay?”

“okay…love you,” he mumbled.

scott smiled fondly  “love you too, kiddo.”

He groaned as his stomach aches.

”stomach… really hurts,” he said before he broke into a coughing fit.

_This stupid cough won’t go away. In fact, he thinks it gets worse, he pretty sure it hasn’t felt like he was coughing up his lungs a couple of days ago._

His hand throw to month because for a second he was sure that more than a cough was going to come up.

“kiddo?” Scott asked.“ are you going to be sick?" 

_He wasn’t sure; it was a possibility at this point. He started to feel worse after eating dinner; it had stayed down, but he really doesn’t know how much longer it will stay that way._  He moved his hand away from his mouth to talk.

"i… I don’t- maybe?”

_okay, now he said that it’s definitely more than a maybe._

He didn’t get a chance to tell Scott that because it came up so suddenly, that he only managed to sit up before he sick all over himself. his head was hurting so badly from sitting up so fast that the room was spinning, which only make him feel worse.

“Alan!“ Scott said standing up in surprise "Oh, Allie,”

he felt an arm wrap around his back, supporting him as he throws up.

_Not eating again, not doing it!_  He thought as another wave of vomit come up, it burned. His bed sheets were turning more and more a vomit colour as he continued to throw up.

he could feel the vomit on his skin, some of it getting under his top, flowing down his chest, the sensation making him throw up again.

“Please, make it stop!” He sobbed, succumbing to tears.

“Oh baby, if I could I would,” Scott said with a pained expression, stroking my hair. ” I really would”

_He usually would protect against being called a baby because he wasn’t a baby, But he was just so miserable and desperate for comfort at this point that he just didn’t care._

”I’m not eating again, I’m not, I’m not!” he cried, just before he was violently sick again, the vomit was dripping off the sides of the bed.

”sh, I’m not going to make you eat anything, kiddo,”

_Please let that be it; he thought hoping that was it._  He made the mistake of breathing in, which made him vomit again.

_the last wave of vomit was the worse;_  he thought as he dries heaved.

“i-I don’t f-feel good,” he said his voice trembling, looking at Scott as he collapsed into Scott’s side.

“ I know, kiddo…I know,” Scott said, kissing his temple.

A little sob escaped him, with sent him over the edge into full-blown sobbing.

“sh, it alright,” Scott said stroking his hair. 

“it not… fair,” he sobbed. “I just…. want it to go… away and it-it won’t!”

“I know it isn’t fair, baby, I know,” Scott said gently.

he stayed in Scott’s embrace until he had calmed down a bit.

“I’m going to call the nurse, okay?” Scott said,

he nodded.

He faintly notices Scott walk over and talks the nurse that had come into the room.

A couple of seconds later they both came over.

“Hello dear, not having a good night are you?” the nurse said. “your father-”

“brother” Scott corrected her.

_he doesn’t blame the nurse for thinking Scott was his father, Scott is the closest thing he has to a father since his dad went missing._

“sorry, your brother is going to get you changed, while I clean your bed up, okay?” the nurse said.

“Okay,” he nodded.

“Okay, come on Allie,” Scott said helping him off the bed, as the nurse went to get clean bed sheets.

As he got off the bed, he felt the vomit on his top run down on to his pants.

But that was the least of his problems, as the room started spinning as he stood up, then he felt himself falling.

**scott pov**

_Alan!_  He thought, stopping Alan from falling.

“I got you kiddo,” he said, _I should not have gotten him up so fast!_ ”you feel a bit dizzy, Allie?” he said, looking down at Alan, who was holding tightly to him.

Alan gave a little nod.

_Maybe I should carry him_ , he thought, _he not that heavy._

“do you me to carry you?”

“no-no i-i can w-walk,” Alan said.

“Okay,” he said, unconvinced because alan looks like it was straining him to be standing, but he leaves it, for now.

He led alan to the hospital room’s bathroom and sat alan down on the toilet seat.

He crouched down in front of alan.

”okay let get you out of those clothes, okay?” he said brushing Alan’s fringe away from his forehead, at the same time checking alan fever, still too hot.

_He glad for John’s suggestion of bringing a pair of spare pyjamas for Alan._

Alan groaned. ”I just want to sleep.”

”I know you do, kiddo,” he said. ”but you can’t sleep in those pyjamas, you feel better once you clean, okay?” he explained gently.

” okay-” alan broke into a coughing fit, his whole body shaking from the coughs.

_that cough is seriously getting bad._

”you okay?“

Alan groaned.

_Okay, stupid question, of course, you not._

”come on, let get these dirty pyjamas off,” he said standing up.

He pulled Alan’s top off first, the IV making it a bit difficult to get off, but not impossible.

Alan was trying to help, but he was just making it harder.

"kiddo, stop… ” he said gently, taking hold of Alan’s hands. “ I know you’re trying to help but just let me do this, okay?”

Alan nodded numbly, just before he started coughing.

_that cough is really beginning to worry me or the fact that alan’s doctor was worried about it, that what was really troubling him._

He throws the dirty pyjamas top and pants on the floor.

He wet a towel and started to clean up the vomit that had gotten through alan’s pyjamas and on to Alan’s skin.

”that c-cold” Alan said, leaning away from the towel.

“kiddo.. you got a high fever, little cold isn’t going to hurt you,"  he said sternly. "now stay still,” he said continuing to clean the vomit up.

he helped alan into the clean pyjamas, with a bit of difficulty because of the IV.

“okay let get you back to bed, huh,” he said, running his finger through Alan’s hair.

“do-do I ….have to get up.. right now?” Alan asked. 

_He looks so exhausted._

“sorry kiddo but you can’t stay here all night, once you in bed you sleep okay,” he said gently.

“Okay,” Alan said, trying to stand up but he just fell off the toilet seat on to the floor.

“kiddo! You okay?!” he said kneeling down next to Alan. _Please don’t be hurt, please don’t be hurt_  “ you didn’t hurt yourself did you?!” he said anxiously checking alan over. “kiddo?” he asked concerned because  _Alan wasn’t answering his questions._

“i-i can’t e-even stand up properly,” Alan said, his bottom lip trembling and looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

“Kiddo, you’re sick,” he said pulling alan on to his lap. “ seriously sick in fact. it okay that you can’t do what you normally can do,” he said to the kid in his lap. 

“come on, let get you to bed,” he said standing up with Alan in his arms.

_It was a testament to how sick Alan was feeling, because that he didn’t say anything at all, just wrapped his arms around his neck._

He adjusting his hold on alan so he could grab the IV.

_Alan’s bed had clean sheets on it; you wouldn’t have known that only a little while ago it was covered in puke,_  he thought as he walked out of the bathroom.

“I’ll take his temp; then I’ll leave you two to get some sleep,” the nurse said as he tucked Alan under the blanket.

“okay”

It didn’t take long to take alan’s temperature; it was still dangerously high.

The nurse put a new cool cloth on Alan’s forehead before she left.

“Okay kiddo, sleep time now, it’s getting really late,” he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next morning. Scott POV**

He yawns as he wakes up _. His back sure does not like Sleeping on a couch.  
What woke me up?_ He thought.

He walked over to the bed, making sure that alan was okay, or well okay as he can be.  _Alan was asleep so it couldn’t have been him that woke him,_ he thought sitting down.

Then his phone started ringing. He answered quickly, so the ring doesn’t wake Alan.

“Hello?”

a bunch of holograms were in front of him, all trying to talk at once.

“woah, one at a time and keep your voices down will you, Alan is asleep,” he said quietly, looking over at Alan, making sure the noise hasn’t woken him.

_good, it hadn’t woken him up, he needs as much sleep he can get._

_**“We were worried, you weren’t answering your phone,” John said.** _

_so that what woke me up._

_**“we thought something was wrong,” Virgil said.** _

“everything fine,” he said reassuring them with one of his smiles “sorry I didn’t answer, I just woke up,” he explained.

_**“looks like it big bro” Gordon smirked.** _

_what?… oh his hair’s sticking up._

“Oh, very funny Gordon,” he said rolling his eyes as he flattens his hair down. “so what were you calling me for?”

_**“well, we wanted to know how Alan was going?” John said.** _

_**“Yeah, how is he?” Gordon add.** _

He sighed, looking at alan on the bed. Even in his sleep alan didn’t look well, he was sweaty, pale and his breathing was slightly uneven.

_It’s torture seeing alan so unwell, he hates that he can’t do anything, he usually can get right in and fix any problems his little brothers have but here, there nothing he can do, it’s not something he can fix, he just have to wait for the doctors to figure out what wrong._

_**“we also were calling to let you know that we are coming to visit this afternoon,” Virgil added on.** _

_they’re coming this afternoon?_

“you are?… that good, Alan would enjoy seeing you guys,” he said, smiling “and of course I would enjoy seeing you guys too.”

_**“so how is Alan?”** _

he sighed.

“he not doing good, he was up nearly all night in pain, feeling nauseous, not being able to sleep.,” he said.

_**“no wonder you slept through all those calls, when did you or alan for that matter, get to sleep?” Virgil asked, concerned.** _

“sometime after 12ish, I think,” he said. 

* * *

**Alan pov**

“kiddo, wakey-wakey,” someone was gently shaking his shoulder.

he groaned, _he didn’t want to wake up._

“come on, open those eyes for me.”

he opens his eyes a bit everything was blurry, including the figure leaning over his bed, that slowly changed into Scott.

“Scotty?”

“Hey kiddo,” Scott smiled down at him. “had a good sleep?”

_Had he had a good sleep? He didn’t know. He still felt super tired, like he been on rescues non-stop for days, which never actually happens, his brothers would never let that happen, so he was guessing this what it feels like._

“I’m tired,” he said instead of yes or no to Scott’s question.

scott sighed. “I’m sorry I had to wake you kiddo” Scott’s hand ran through his hair, It was comforting.  "but we got your x-ray in ten minutes. I tried to let you sleep the longest I could.“ 

_What..x-ray now? Just the idea of sitting up seemed like a massive task, let alone walking down to where ever the x-ray was to be taken._

"it’s… right now?” he whimpers, as Scott moves the bed into a sitting position, so it was easier to for him to get off the bed.

“Yeah, it’s right now, nothing I can really do about it kiddo, we just need to go and get it done,” Scott said, pulling the sheets off him. “ I know you’re tired, but this is just something that has to be done, okay?” Scott said kissing his forehead.

“Okay,” he nodded.

* * *

**Scott pov.**

“Okay, you sit here while I go let them know we here, okay?” he said to alan, sitting him down on a chair in the waiting area of the Radiology ward.

Alan nodded weakly.  _He really shouldn’t be out of bed,_  he thought as he runs his hand through Alan’s hair.  _But we need to get this x-ray done_. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked up to the counter.

“Hello, how can I help you?” the staff behind the desk asked.

“hi, my brother got an x-ray appointment at 10:30,” he said.

“Okay, what your brother’s name?” they said typing on their computer.

“Alan, Alan Tracy,” he said. He glanced over at where he left Alan… _oh kiddo._  Alan had curled up into a ball on his side trying to sleep.

“this x-ray won’t take to long? My brother isn’t looking so well. I don’t want him down here too long.”

“it shouldn’t take to long, it all depends if we can get the x-ray the first time” they smiled at him, trying to reassure him. “okay I got your brother’s file here, I just need a date of birth, and then we be able to get that x-ray done.”

_Why do they always ask for date of birth?_

“March 12th, 2046,” he said.

“okay that all sorted, the radiologist will see you soon.”

He nodded his thanks as he walked back over to Alan.

“Scotty?” alan questioned sitting up.

“we just need to wait now kiddo,” he said sitting down.

alan groaned.

“Oh, Allie, it won’t be too long,” he said pulling alan close.“ you get some rest, I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn,” he said, Alan’s head laying on his chest.

“F…AB,” Alan muttered half asleep already.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alan pov. 11:05am**

_Why couldn’t he stop coughing?_ He thought, fighting back the tears. _He needs to stop coughing. They couldn’t get the x-ray otherwise._

“Allie, come on, you can do this” Scott said cupping his face.

“it’s so hard. I can’t help it." 

"I know, but you just need to hold your breath for a couple of seconds, okay?” Scott kissed his forehead.

“Okay, we ready, let’s hope third times the charm,” the x-ray specialist said.

scott moved out of the way of the x-ray machine, but still in plain view. 

“Okay, deep breath now,”  the x-ray specialist said, behind a screen.  _here goes nothing,_ he thought taking a deep breath ”and hold it.“ 

_He could feel a cough coming… no, no, no, no._

"okay! Got it!” the x-ray specialist said, just as he bent over coughing.

He felt a hand on his back. “you okay kiddo?” Scott said his eyebrows creased in concern.

He shook his head,  _no he was not okay._

“come here,” Scott said, pulling him into a hug. He collapsed against Scott, suddenly realising he really didn’t have the energy to stand. “woah! Okay. I got you” Scott said tightening his grip. “do you want me to carry you?”

He nodded.  _He didn’t really have much choice in the matter; he would in all honesty facepalm into the floor if Scott wasn’t holding him._

“Okay, kiddo, "Scott said picking him up. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, laying his head on Scott’s shoulder. Scott said something to the x-ray specialist, but his head felt like it was filled with cotton balls, so he didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying. 

"come on, let get you to bed,” Scott said, making his way out of the room.

“my head hurts” he mumbles into Scott’s neck as they neared his room.

“your head hurts?” Scott asked.

he nodded.

“there’s not anything I can really do kiddo, I think you just need to get some sleep, okay?” Scott said putting him down on his bed. 

He yawned, he was feeling really sleepy. “okay,” he said as Scott tucked him in.

the last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep was Scott kissing his forehead whispering “ I love you kiddo, hope you feel a bit better when you wake.”

* * *

 **Scott pov** **later 12:49 pm.**

He decided to work on some paperwork as Alan slept, he was doing that when the nurse that checked alan’s fever came in. 

“Hello, Mr Tracy” the nurse was one of the younger ones at the hospital, she the one that most often checked alan fever and changed the cool cloth, so he was getting familiar with her.

“Please, it’s Scott, Evie. Mr Tracy was my father”  he said, closing his screen. 

“how is he?” he asked as she took alan’s temp, using one of those thermometers that go under the arm.

 Alan barely stirred.

“he got a fever of 42ºc,” nurse Evie said typing that on her tablet. “it has gone up a bit," 

_It gone up? That not good._

"is there a way to bring it down?” he asked.

“I’ll talk with my supervisors about it, there probably is but fevers are really hard to control, but we do our best.”

“Okay,” he nodded as she left. 

“Oh Allie, I wish I could do something to help you feel better,” he thought out loud. 

* * *

**John pov**

_Being woken up by EOS that alan had gotten worse haunts him, he remembers how terrified and worried beyond words he felt as he patched a call through to Alan’s room to find alan pale as a ghost, Shaking and clutching his stomach._

_“Alan! are you okay?!” he asked._

_“i-i don’t  f-fe-feel good Johnny.” For the first time in a while, he hated that he was on five, so far from alan, not being able to help. But he could do the next best thing, he thought as called Scott’s private line._

_The rest, as they say, is history._

He was now getting ready to go down plant side, to see Alan in the hospital.

“EOS, is the space elevator ready?” he asked.

“Yes… I’m..sorry I couldn't do more to help your brother, John.” EOS said, sounding more like a young child than a genius AI. 

“don’t be, EOS. If you haven’t woken me, we would never have known. So thank you.”  he said as space elevator started its descent.

EOS lights flashed green “thank you, John.”


	10. Chapter 10

”Scotty?” Alan nudged his elbow getting his attention.

”Allie you awake?” he said putting down his tablet. ”is something wrong?” he asked, concerned.

”what *cough*y-you’re doing?” Alan asked, trying to look at his tablet.

”just doing some TI paperwork, Allie,” he said, stroking alan’s hair. ”how are you feeling?”

“sicky” Alan groaned.

“I’m sorry you feel so sick kiddo,” he said.

“it’s not your fault” Alan mumbled before wincing in pain.

“Alan, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“nothing.. just my chest hurts a bit,” Alan said, his breathing a bit uneven.

_he didn’t like the sound of that, why was Allie chest hurting in the first place?_

“what do you mean your chest hurts kiddo?”

_should I call a nurse?_

“I don’t know,*cough* i-it just hurts,” Alan said biting his lip. “like when I breathe.”

“it’s hurting you to breathe?” he asked, his concern skyrocketing.

“i… I guess?” Alan nodded.

_Okay, that’s it, I’m getting a nurse in here._

“Allie. I’m going to call the nurse okay?” he said as he presses the button to alert the nurse.

* * *

_Alan was on oxygen, the reason his baby brother chest was hurting because he wasn’t getting enough air. Why was his brother having trouble breathing in the first place! Is what he wants to know, and he wants to know now!_

“do you have any idea of what causing this?” he asked doctor Keller, trying to keep his temper in check.

“I can’t say for current without looking at the x-rays first, but it is very likely that your brother has pneumonia.”

_What!…pneumonia._

“what is pneumonia exactly?, I do know it some kind of chest infection but not much else.”

_other then it is deadly!_

“well pneumonia where the lungs fill with fluid or mucus as some people call it.” doctor Keller explained.

_lungs fill with…alan is getting drowned by his own body?!_

“that why he needs the oxygen, his lungs ain’t work properly?” he asked, feeling horror-stricken.

“yes, in severe cases it does get to a point where the lungs fail to work.”

“and alan’s case is..”

“severe, yes. I don’t know how severe yet until I have a good look at those x-rays but yes it’s is pretty severe.”

_Severe…this is all my fault. I should have brought him to a doctor as soon as his fever started getting high. If I did alan may not be as sick as he is now._

“I want to start him antibiotics if I have your permission as guardian.”

“yeah of course” he nodded “how long until the antibiotics start working?”

“a couple of days at the most, you’ll know it starting to work when your brother start coughing up the mucus in his lungs.”

_Wait coughing up? My baby brother is already coughing enough._

“coughing up?”

“yes, sadly there no other way of getting rid of the mucus but coughing it up” doctor Keller explained. “and even with the antibiotics it may be weeks to months before he’s feeling 100% better.”

_What! Weeks to months! Oh, Allie, I wish I could make you feel better right now._

“Scotty?” alan called over to them.

“Shh, I’m right here kiddo,” he said coming to alan side. “is the oxygen helping?” he said nodded to the thin tube in Alan’s nose.

“yeah, a bit… what were you talking about?”

“well..” he looked at doctor Keller, who started explaining to alan what he just told him.

* * *

He was sitting on the bed, his arms warped around alan. Alan was feeling pretty overwhelmed by everything, evident from how he was slightly shaking and cuddling into his side.

_Alan was a very affectionate person, he had learned over the years the best way to keep alan calm was to let him use you like a teddy bear, or in other words, cuddle him._

_Even with being a teenager now, alan doesn’t shy away from a hug when he needs it or even when he doesn’t. Alan just likes hugs._

_And personal he likes having his little brothers snuggled up to him too._

His phone started ringing.

“Hello,” he answered.

Virgil’s hologram came up.

“Hey, Scott-”

“Virgil!” Alan said weakly. He smiled down at Alan, happy to see a little smile on Alan’s face.

“Hey Allie,” Virgil smiled gently, Virgil’s brows creased when he saw the tube in Alan’s nose.

“Scott is that…?” Virgil asked him.

“yeah I’ll explain when you get here” he sighed.

“okay, talking of getting there, we just landed now,” Virgil said.“should be there in five minutes, give or take.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Gordon pov.**

Thunderbird two vibrated as it touched down on the earth below.

He was going through a bunch of emotions right now, _just a couple of nights ago Alan was at home, not fine, he was obviously sick but not so bad he needs to be hospitalised._

_So to wake up and find out that alan was rushed to the hospital in the night when they were sleeping was shocking and honestly terrifying to wake up to._

_Honestly, at first, he was mad that nobody woke him up, this was his brother too! His best friend!_

_But as he had the change to cool down, he realised they probably didn’t have the time; they need to get Alan to the hospital quirky, and they didn’t have time to wake everybody up._

_He hates to admit it, but he’s scared….scared for Allie, scared that they could lose-oh boy Gordo, don’t go there_ , he thought shivering.

“Gordo, you okay?” Virgil asked as they exited thunderbird two. “you been awfully quiet.”

“huh!? Oh yeah fine! just…worry for Allie… I guess” he said, rubbing his neck.

John and Virgil shared a look.

Virgil sighed, “we all are Gordie, we all are,” Virgil said, softly.

“we better get a move on, it is going to take us a while walking there,” John said, looking at the time. “plus visiting hours end at four, which is an hour and a half from now.”

 _It was three already?!_  He thought looking at his watch. 

“it won’t take us too long to walk there,” Virgil said as he locked thunderbird two down. “we have plenty of time, don’t worry”

* * *

  
“Hey,” Virgil said, speaking softly as he knocked on the door. “we’re here.”

“guys! you here..” Scott said, standing up, smiling before walking over to them, from where he was sitting watching over Allie, who was sleeping from what he can see. 

“I missed you, guys,” Scott said, hugging Virgil.

“miss you too shooter,” Virgil said hugging back.

“you been behaving?” Scott asked him, grinning slightly as he hugged him.

“what me? of course..who do you think I am?” he said smiling.

“uh huh,” Scott said good-naturedly before turning to face John.  "how are you john?“

"I’m good but…how’s Allie?” John asked.

Scott sighed,  _suddenly looking a whole lot more tired and worn out._

 "I knew you ask me that" Scott muttered softly to himself.  "he’s….not doing great,“ Scott said, shaking his head.

  _He’s not doing great?_ He thought bitting his lips.  _That…that does not sound good._

"they have figured out what wrong but….it’s not good,” Scott said, walking back over to Alan, to which they followed.

he felt a shiver run up his spine. 

“not good?” he asked as he looked at Alan who was sleeping.

 _Shit! When did he get so pale?!_ he thought.  _And is that a…_

“pneumonia, severe pneumonia to be precise,” Scott said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Next, to him, he heard Virgil gasp sharply. 

 _shit…is it that bad?!_ , he thought looking up at Virgil, who’s face have gone slightly pale. John was also looking shaken by the news.

“pneumonia?! how did he get that!?” Virgil asked, though keeping his voice down, so not to wake Alan.

“I don’t know,” Scott said, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up.  "but they started him on medication for it, plus a couple of others,“ Scott said. 

"a couple of others?” John asked.

“yeah, as well as the medicine to get rid of this infection, which I been told could take months-”

“months?!” he asked, forgetting to keep his voice down.

“SHhhh!” all of his brothers said at once, frowning at him. 

oh shit!, I didn’t wake alan, did I?!, he thought looking down at Alan but sighed in relief when he realised that alan was still asleep.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“it’s okay Gordie; just keep your voice down okay?” Scott said, “as I was saying, they got him on a couple of other medicine, one being ibuprofen for the fever and the other an anti-nausea medicine with a name I’m not even going to try to pronounce,” Scott said.

“anti-nausea? Why he on that?” he asked, making sure not to be too loud.

Scott sighed.

“because anything he tries to eat, he ends up throwing up. he hasn’t thrown up since last night, and I don’t know if that because of the medicine or the fact he barely eating anything…” Scott said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“like I don’t know if he actually not hungry or he scared that he’ll be sick again, so he not eating, I really don’t know.,” Scott said.

* * *

**Virgil pov.**

_It was obvious to him that Scott was stressed, that why he had taken him outside, so he could talk to him, one on one._

“Virg, what this about?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow “why do you want to talk to me out here?”

“how are you handling this? Honesty Scott” he said, going straight to the point. 

_He needs to know how Scott was handling this._

Scott’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline for a second in surprise, before Scott sighed, “Virgil, I’m fine, really.”

“Scott, please,” he said, his voice taking on a pleading tone.

Scott sighed again “okay, fine. I’m worried, beyond worry really” Scott said as he started to pace subconsciously.

 "alan never been this sick, he can’t even…he can’t sit up on his own or walk the short distance to the bathroom without help"

His eyes widen, _he didn’t realise alan was that bad._

Scott continued. “Just seeing him like that, it’s just…” Scott made a noise of frustration “ like-like a dagger in my heart, I just want to make him feel better but I can’t….” Scott said, sounding like he was so very close to tears.

_and for Scott to be nearly in tears,  who always tries so hard for them, always feeling the need to be the strong one, so for him to be so close to breaking, it showed how bad things really were and how truly stressed Scott was by it all._

_he couldn’t stand to see his brother like this, he just couldn’t,_ he thought as he pulled Scott into a tight hug.

scott startled a bit, not expecting the hug, but returned it nonetheless. he just held Scott, not saying anything, letting Scott have a moment to get control of his emotions. 

“we’ll get through this,” he said softly after a moment. “you don’t have to deal with this all alone, Scotty”

“I know, Virg, I know,” Scott said as he pulled away, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen. “thanks, i… I really need to get that out”

“Hey, what are brothers for?” he said, smiling at Scott.

“Yeah,” Scott said nodding, a small smile on his face now. “come on, we better go back in, before they come looking for us”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here’s chapter 12 @the-lady-razorsharp unintentionally inspired this chapter, when she asked me when are we going to find out what making alan so sick and it got me thinking…sure I answered what’s making him sick but not why he is so sick in the first place so thank you @the-lady-razorsharp for bringing this to my attention. hope you enjoy :D

**alan pov.**

He rolled over on to his side, blinking his eyes open.  _When did I fall asleep?_

He looked over to where Scott usually was, but it wasn’t Scott that was sitting that chair now.

“John?" 

john looked up from his tablet, slightly startled, which changed into a smile at the sight of him. "Alan, you’re awake," 

"where’s… Scott?” he asked, coughing slightly as he looked around, Gordon was standing near the window, who looked up when he realised that alan was awake. But no sign of Scott.

“Shhh, he’s just outside with Virgil,” John said, in a soothing voice.  "you were fast asleep when we got here.“ 

"Yeah, dude, like I don’t think I ever seen you sleep that deeply before,” Gordon said coming over to the bed.

“oh..” now that he was awake,  _he was suddenly aware of how much his body hurt and how horrible he felt._

“how you feeling, Allie?” John asked.

“like I was trapped in five’s gravity ring at full..at full spee-” he couldn’t finish because he started coughing, like coughing so bad it feels like he is coughing up his lung…. _which he could…now that he thinks about it that could actually be true._

“woah! okay come on Allie, sit up, it will help” John said as he and Gordon helped him sit up.

“you really not feeling well, are you dude?” Gordon asked, sitting on the bed, arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

He groaned leaning his hand on Gordon’s shoulder, “what gave you that idea?”

“Allie, you’re awake?” Scott said coming back into the room, with Virgil behind him. 

“Scotty,” he said, looking up at Scott. 

gordon swapped places with Scott.

“how are you feeling, Allie?” Scott asked him.

He groaned,  _how many times does he need to hear that? It wasn’t like his answer will be any different._

Scott sighed, “oh baby,” Scott said softly, wrapping him in a warm hug. 

“Allie, we brought you something,” Virgil said, smiling at him gently. 

“huh?”

“you know that thing you have in your room, that makes stars on your ceiling?” Gordon said.

_My star projector?_  He thought.

“yeah that thing,” Gordon said.

_wait…did I say that out loud?_

“yes, you did Allie,” Scott said with a small chuckle.  he felt his cheeks redden, groaning into Scott’s shoulder. 

“Oh, it’s okay, Allie. no ones judging you” Scott said, caressing the back of his head. “come on, have a look at what the guys brought you..”

He lifted his head from Scott’s shoulder slowly and… _.wow._ The lights were dimmed,  _but that wasn’t the ‘wow’ part. It was the fact that there were stars on the ceiling; it almost felt like he was sitting outside on the island at night._

“you like it, Allie?” John asked.

He nodded, eyes wide with wonder. “i… I love it-” he broke off a cough suddenly erupt from his chest, which followed by a bunch more coughs. 

* * *

**Scott pov.**

_Oh, baby…_ he thought as alan’s started coughing. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he said, rubbing alan’s back. “it be over soon."’

"make this go away…” alan cried, head leaning on his shoulder.

he could feel his heart break  _because there was nothing he could do…even if he so wanted too._

“Oh sweety, if we could, we would,” he said, hugging alan close, running his hand through Alan’s hair.

“Allie, you’re going to get through this, okay?” Virgil said, laying his hand on Alan’s arm. 

“and we’re going to be with you though it,” John said.

“all of it” Gordon added.

“you’re not alone,” he said, kissing the top of Alan’s head, “we got you.”

“love you guys…” Alan said, blinking away tears and snuggling into him.

_Oh, how those words warm his heart…_

“we love you too Allie..” he said softly.

Alan yawned, his eyes nearly closed.  _Hmmm, I think it’s time this little one goes back to sleep._

He looked up as a phone starts going off, it was john’s phone.

_Was there a rescue?_

“lady Penelope,” John said as lady Penelope’s hologram appeared.  

“Hello boys,” lady Penelope said, smiling, “John, I got some info on that case you had me and parker look at and…well I think it is best if I tell you alone.”

_What? What is this case john want penny and parker to look in to? And why wasn’t he informed of this? Plus why does penny want to talk to John alone about it?_ He thought as John left the room.  

“do you guys know anything?” he asked

Virgil shook his head, “no idea.”

“same..” Gordon said.

* * *

A little while later after he had put alan down to sleep, John came back into the room. He looked shaken like he just heard bad news.

“John?” he asked.

john sighed “you want to know what that was about, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” he said nodding.

“yeah, what was that about?” Gordon asked.

“I had penny look into something suspicious I found about alan’s last rescue from before he started to get sick,” John said.

suspicious?! he thought, his concern skyrocketing. 

“John…you not saying that alan getting sick was no accident, are you?” Virgil asked.

_The idea was alarming, plus it couldn’t be possible…you can’t just make someone sick, it doesn’t work that way._

“with what penny found… I just may be,” John said, looking out the window.

“explain Now,” he asked, his tone leaving no room for arguments. 

“you remember that earthquake rescue?” John asked.” remember how you sent alan to evacuate a warehouse that was collapsing?”

“yeah? but what about that is so suspicious?” he asked. 

_he would have prefered to send Gordon with alan but at that point, they were so stretched thin that he didn’t have a choice but to send alan on his own and alan did good, he got everyone out safely and with minimum injuries, so he couldn’t understand what was suspicious about it._

“it wasn’t the actual rescue that was suspicious; it was the fact that every single person that was in that warehouse fell sick, that’s what suspicious” John said.

his eyes widen, _what?_

“what? but that not possible?” Virgil said. 

“it is, every one of them is just as sick as alan or worse,” John said.

He looked down at Alan, who groaned slightly in his sleep. _He didn’t like where John was going with this…_

“I had penny look into it, and she found that the warehouse was an illegal storage facility for immunis semper insidias.”

_illegal? and he didn’t even want to know what that weird word john just said means._

“umm, imusi semper isid- what?” Gordon asked. 

“it’s a gas, a highly illegal one at that,” John said, “immunis semper insidias is Latin for immune destroyer, because that what that gas does, completely destroys one’s immune system." 

Gordon’s face went white, as did Virgil’s…

_destroys…one’s immune system,_ he thought in horror.  _That’s why Allie is so sick, that why he got sick in the first place-this is someone’s fault_ , his eyes narrow as he came to this realisation. 

_Someone was storing that illegal gas in that warehouse, and now his baby brother was in the hospital because of it!_  He thought enraged.  _Oh, if I ever see who owns that warehouse…_

"it was outlawed by the world council in 2042, one because a gas like that shouldn’t exist and two…the survival rate..” John said, warping his arms around himself. 

_Survival rate…oh no…oh no. Don’t say what I think you’ll going to say John,_  he thought with wide eyes.  _Please no…no._

“John, how many survive this…gas?” Virgil asked, phasing his words carefully.

John didn’t answer, deliberately not looking at them and _-was those tears in John’s eyes?!_

“John,” he asked, his voice slightly wavering but nonetheless firm.

“out…out of the ones that get sick..” John gulped. “even with medication…only…only 20% get better..”

“what!?” Gordon yelled, waking alan up in a fright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Later. Scott pov.**

_The guys had left to go home a couple of hours ago. John had sent him all the info he could find on that Damm gas, whatever it called._

_He was hoping to read up on it, try to find out all he could about it. The hospital had also been informed of this new information._

_He still couldn’t get his head around it, the possibility that he could lose his…his little light, it was unbearable to think about._

_Only 20% survived… the odds were really against them this time wasn’t it?_

_He knew that there was a huge change they may lose al-No! Alan is going to be fine! He didn’t care if he in denial, Alan had to be a part of that 20%; he just had to be….he doesn’t know what he’ll do, if not._

_He still hasn’t figured out how to tell Allie; he didn’t even know if he wants to. Allie didn’t need that knowledge hanging over his head, his baby brother needs to focus on getting better, not if he going to get better or not._

_Alan was sleeping right now, so he had some time to thin- or not,_ he thought seeing alan groan, opening his eyes.

“hey, allie,” he said, smiling gently at his brother. 

“Scotty…” Alan said weakly, 

“how are you feeling kiddo?” He asked, laying the back of his hand on Alan’s forehead, feeling for a temperature.  _Still very warm,_ he thought with a frown.

“Sick..” Alan groaned, coughing again. “Heads hurts.”

he grimaced,  _he should have expected that but he wishes it wasn’t so, he just wants to see his baby brother better._

“It does?” He asked gently, brushing Alan’s hair back gently. 

“Ah Huh,” Alan Said weakly, nodding his head. “feels like someone is stabbing a stick or something into my head, over and over…" 

he winced in sympathy, _that was a mental image he never wants to imagine._

"Oh, baby…” he sighed, “do you want me to call the nurse? See if they can give you something to take the pain away?” He asked, stroking Alan’s hair tenderly.

Alan had his eyes closed, leaning into his touch. “Yeah…Maybe? "Alan said, his voice shaking slightly. Alan coughed, his body shaking with the cough.

_Oh, baby, you really don’t sound well,_  he thought, continuing to stroking Alan’s hair. 

* * *

The nurse gave Alan some pain killers, making Alan sleepy but Alan didn’t want to sleep, even if his body was trying to do just that.

"But I don’t want’d,” Alan said, eyes half closed, his words slurring together. “I…i been..sleeping for days.”

he smiled a small amused smile;  _little brothers could be so cute sometimes, especially when they’re sleepy but don’t want to admit it._

“that because your body needs the rest allie,” he said softly.  _That was the truth, alan need to rest…other wise he’ll never get-nope you’re not going there,_ he thought cutting himself off.

  _allie is not a part of that 80% that don’t get better, allie will get better, he will….he has to._

“Alan, I really think you should get some sleep,” he said, more firmly this time.

“Scotty” alan pouted, coughing a bit. looking so pitiful “please…" 

He sighed, _he knew if he pushed a little more, Alan would listen, though the kid would be upset with him…. there got to be a better way to get allie to sleep._

_allie was pretty much asleep already; he just needs a nudge in the right direction,_  he thought as an idea came to him.

"Okay, what about I put a movie on?” he asked, gently, stroking Alan’s soft blond hair. 

“movie?” Alan asked weakly, coughing. 

_Oh allie, you look like you could fall asleep any second now._

“yes, but only if you promise to try to get some rest okay?” he said, making sure Alan realised that he was serious.  

_he didn’t really need to worry; Alan looks like his body would win the battle for sleep any moment now if the yawning and sleepy look were anything to go by._

“Okay,” Alan said, yawning.

_he was right, not even halfway through the movie and Alan was out like a light._

“I love you; you know that, don’t you kiddo?” he said to his sleeping brother, pulling the blanket, so it covered alan better. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you….please…please get better, sweetheart,” he said, kissing Alan’s forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alan pov.**

He opened his eyes, blinking the sleep from them. 

_Where was he?_  He thought sitting up. _He was in some kind of white room, but it didn’t look like a room…there were no walls….just white for miles…_

_it was unsettling….not to mention the last thing he remembers is watching a movie with Scott in the hospital, this wasn’t the hospital._

“Hello? Anyone there?” he called out, realising a second later that  _throat really didn’t like him,_  he thought coughing into his fist.

Nobody answered… _.he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not….he was getting scared…why was he in this white room? Where was Scott?_

_I can’t stay here;_ he thought looking around, standing up…only for the world to start spinning, making him fall back down on the ground.

He groaned,  _okay that…didn’t work,_  he thought realising how bone dead tired he felt, moving now suddenly was so much harder.

He coughed, his chest shaking with the force. 

_He couldn’t stay here but…he wasn’t sure if he could even attempt to stand up again._

“Hello! Anyone… help?” he called out, his voice losing it strength near the end… _.his throat was hurting, and the fact that he had started coughing didn’t help…_

his eyes were staying to feel icky; he bit his lip.. _..this was not the time to have a breakdown…even if he really want to…where was his brothers…..oh boy he wants his brothers…_

he tried on last time to get up, but he didn’t even get to his feet, his legs giving way underneath him.

He cried, hitting the floor with his fist.

“what do we have here?” a sinister voice said, making him freeze. “little Alan Tracy, all alone with no brothers in sight?” the voice laughed.

“w-who’s there?” he asked, looking around, but seeing no one. he coughed into his arm,  _Ow…his chest was really hurting too now…_

“oh…not feeling very well, are you alan?” the voice said, sounding like it enjoying this. “I’m sure you would rather be somewhere warm then this freezing cold room, it is very chilly in here.”

He shivered, _when had the room gotten so cold? It wasn’t this cold before.._.he thought bring his knees to his chest, trying to keep warm.    

He coughed, his chest hurting even more with each cough.

“ow, that cough sounds like it hurts, I sure hope it doesn’t get worse…” the voice said, laughing. 

He paled,  _there was no way in hell that the voice was a friend…he needs to get out of here, but he couldn’t even stand-_

_What the-_  he thought as he was suddenly in a small metal cage.

“you’re not going anywhere, this is too much fun,” the voice said, glee evident in its voice. 

he felt a shiver go down his spine; _he was officially terrified._

“w-who are you-” he coughed, feeling his energy slowly leaving him,  _he feels so tired._

“feeling tired, are we?” the voice asked, “but of course you would feel tired, you are dying after all.”

“what!” he yelled, eyes wide. “I’m not-” he coughed.

“they didn’t tell you?” the voice said, “you’re never going to get better.”

_You’re never going to get better,_

_you’re never going to get better;_

_you’re never going to get better!_

Echoed in his head… _or was they echoing in the room? He couldn’t tell._

“how…how do you know….you could be lying-” he coughed again, his throat hurting so much. 

_Plus he was starting to feel like he was about to throw up. From shock or just because he’s sick, he didn’t know…maybe both._

“Oh, I could be, but I think it’s obvious enough that I’m not…” the voice said.

_shut up,_ he thought,  _he didn’t want to hear that voice anymore._

“allie…” he heard another voice, this one faint like the wind… _but for some reason, that voice felt so much safer than the other voice.._. “allie wake up..”

“ah, big brother, trying to wake you up, is he?” the voice said, _the mean one that is._

_Wait, big brother? Wake up? Wait so this is dr-_

* * *

His eyes snap open with a gasp.  _He was laying down…on a bed. It was just a dream,_  he realised, wide-eyed. _it was just a dream…_

“allie, are you okay?” Scott said, brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes.

He blinked, suddenly realising that Scott was right above him, looking at him with concern. 

“Allie?” Scott asked again when he didn’t answer, eyebrows creased in concern. “are you okay?”

Am I okay? He thought, before tears starting to flow down his face like neverending waterfalls.

“no!” he cried, shaking his head, sobs begin to fall out of his mouth at an alarming speed. “S-Scotty!” he said, holding his arms out, very obviously asking for a hug.

“oh allie,” Scott said, arms pulling him into a hug. "shhhh, I got you,“ Scott said, hand cradling the back of his head as he cried into Scott’s neck, arms wrapping around Scott’s neck tightly, never wanting to let go. 

"you want to talk about it?” Scott asked after he calmed down a bit, arms still wrapped around him. 

“it was scary…” he said, his head leaning on Scott’s shoulder. “i… I was in this…room and…i..i couldn’t stand… I couldn’t-” he sobbed, realising how scary just that was,  _not being able to stand but to make matters worse…it wasn’t that far off from his reality, was it?_  he thought as more sobs broke forth.

  "i… I couldn’t stand and…and it was so real…because that..that is real! i… I can’t-“ he buried his face into Scott’s neck, his tears wetting Scott’s skin. 

"Oh, allie,” Scott said, his arms tightening around him. “shhh, I hear you, I hear you…” Scott said softly.

 "I know you hate the fact that you can’t walk very far without feeling exhausted, that you hate feeling just so sick all the time… I know" he felt Scott kiss his temple tenderly.

“that…that wasn’t the only reason it…the dream was scary…” he mumbled, think about that voice. “there…there was this voice…it..it was scary”

_that’s an understatement._

“a voice?” Scott asked, concerned. “what you mean by a voice, kiddo?”

“well, it was..taunting me,” he said softly. “saying…”

_You’re never going to get better,_

_you’re never going to get better;_

_you’re never going to get better!_  

Echoed in his head again, making fresh tears gather in his eyes.

“it was saying I’ll never get better!” he sobbed.

 "i…I will get better, right Scotty?“ he asked, looking up at Scott, tears running down his cheeks.

scott had an unreadable expression on his face but…w _ere those tears in the corners of Scott’s eyes?_

"oh allie,” Scott said, pulling him close, burying his face in his hair. “i..i..i’m so sorry sweetheart”

“Scotty?” he asked, _he didn’t know how to deal with this, why was Scott acting like this? why didn’t Scott just answer him? why was Scott apologising? does that mean I’m not-_

“S-Scotty, you’re scaring me,” he said, eyes wide. 

“no shhh don’t be scared,” Scott said, pulling away, taking a hold of his face. “I didn’t mean to scare you, allie”

“but why aren’t you answering me? it should be easy, am I-” he coughed"-going to get better or…or not?“ he asked, looking up at Scott, his eyes pouring out tears like storm clouds. 

"Oh kiddo, I wish it was that easy, but it’s not,” Scott said, wiping some of his tears away with his thumb, it was all for nothing because more just followed. "I need to tell you something allie, and it’s not pleasant but you need to know..“


	15. Chapter 15

**Scott pov.**

_telling Alan about the warehouse and the gas, was one of the hardest things he ever had to do._

Alan was unnaturally quiet, just sitting in his lap, staring off into space.  

_maybe he told Alan too much, maybe it was the wrong time. Alan had just woken from a nightmare for Pete’s sake! but that nightmare was the reason why he even told Alan in the first place so…_

“Allie, sweetheart, talk to me,” he said, cupping Alan’s cheek.

Alan’s cheeks were wet with tears and Alan’s baby blue eyes, so similar to his own, were bloodshot and glassy. 

“so..” Alan’s voice shook “ so I’m… I’m not going to get better?” Alan said, his bottom lip trembling. 

hearing those words come out of Alan’s mouth, was like a knife to the heart.

“Don’t say that!” he said, frowning.  "of course you are"

“but you can’t say that for sure, can you?” Alan asked, looking so tired. 

“i…” he closed his eyes, trying to stop his own tears  _because Alan was right, he can’t and he Hated it!_

he sighed “no, I can't” _he hated himself for saying that, even if it was the truth,_

“but I know you are strong, stronger than we sometimes give you credit for, you’ll get through this,” he said, hugging Alan closer.  _you have to get through this, I honestly don’t know what I will do if you don’t…_

“I don’t feel very strong,” Alan said softly, coughing. “I feel really weak actually”

he frowned, hearing that made him want to cry, _his baby brother shouldn’t be thinking that or feeling like that, just no…_

“Allie, I know….i know you don’t feel strong but…” he said, running his hand thought Alan’s hair, "you are very much the opposite of weak, trust me, I know my Baby brother,“ he said looking in to Alan’s eyes, smiling before kissing Alan’s forehead. 

a very small smile on Alan’s face told him he said the right thing. Alan yawned.

_time someone goes back to sleep,_  he thought looking at the clock.. _.3:30 am, wow…yep, bedtime!_

"Allie, I think it’s time we both go back to sleep okay?” he said, regretting it a second later when he saw a flash of fear in Alan’s eyes at the idea. “but we don’t have to yet if you not ready, okay?" 

"no..no..i’m… I’m okay,” Alan said, biting his lip. _he didn’t believe that for a second._

“Okay, you sure?” he asked, running his hand through Alan’s hair.

“y-yeah” Alan nodded.

“Okay, but before we do that, why don’t we clean your face up okay?” he said, moving Alan off his lap and on to the bed.

“okay-where you’re going!” Alan said, wide-eyed, arm reaching for him.

“Shhh, I’m just going to wet a cloth,” he said, taking hold of Alan’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

 "I’m not going far sweetheart, just to the bathroom,“ he said, _that was the truth, this room had its own bathroom, a very short walk away from the bed, which was good for Alan, not having to walk far to go to the toilet._

"O-okay” Alan said, biting his lip again. 

he returned a second later, with a lukewarm wet cloth. he sat down on the bed in front of Alan, before gently starting to clean alan’s face, being careful to avoid the oxygen tubes. 

_he hated that they need to be there, but he’ll take them over Alan having trouble breathing any day._

“that warehouse…do you…do you think the…the hood owned it?” Alan asked quietly.

_it was like a surge of energy ran through him at that name, his hand stilling. the Hood, he hated that name…he hated the man that the name belonged to more._

_but he could understand why Alan would ask that…the man that always out to get them, cause them so much pain…it wasn’t unlike the hood to do this..but…_

“we don’t know who owned that warehouse kiddo,” he said, putting the cloth down on the bedside table. 

 "it could have been the hood or some other person, we don’t know,“ he said, laying his hand on Alan’s cheek, to which alan leaned in to. 

"but either way, they better hope I never come face to face with them..” he said, with a grin…but it wasn’t a normal grin, it was a grin that promised terrible pain to whoever hurt his baby brother.

“there be nothing left after you’re done with them!” Alan said, laughing slightly.  

“that’s the point kiddo,” he said, taping Alan’s nose, making Alan laugh again.  _oh, he loves that sound…_

but it was short-lived as Alan’s laughs changed into coughs, leaving Alan drained and just plain upset again.

“I hate this” Alan whimpered, rubbing his chest.

“I know, Allie, I know,” he said.

“come on, lay down,“ he said, gently pushing Alan to lay down, "it’s very late, kiddo,” he said, tucking the sheet under Alan’s chin.

“can…can you put on my…my star projector?” Alan asked, his eyes blinking close, yawning.

“sure..” he said turning the projector on. “there’re pretty, ain’t they?” he said, stroking Alan’s hair, “almost as good as the real things”

“the real things are prettier” alan yawned.

“oh course they are,” he said, smiling.  _the stars may not be for him, sure he likes looking at them but not the same way Alan or John do._

  _its something he will never fully understand about them, but its also something he loves about them…but some times he does wish it doesn’t put them in so much danger._

“you’ll stay?” Alan asked, reaching a hand out, looking at him with puppy eyes. 

“like you could get me to leave,kiddo,” he said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed, taking Alan’s hand.  

 "now shhhh and go to sleep, I’m right here" he gave alan’s hand a squeeze to make sure to get his point across. “I’m right here”

“okay…” Alan said, closing his eyes, moving slightly getting comfortable. “love you Scotty” Alan said, yawned.

he smiled, saying the words  _he means with all his heart_ , “love you too, Allie”


	16. Chapter 16

**Scott pov.**

_It has been a whole week that they have been at the hospital, 5 days since Alan was started on antibiotics and they found out why Alan was so sick._

_The guys visited whenever they could, whenever they had a moment in between rescues or just called to talk if they couldn’t make it, just whenever they could find the time._

_He was really worried, Alan should be getting better now that he was on antibiotics for the pneumonia, but he wasn’t, he was just getting worse. It was like the antibiotics weren’t working, which they sort of were but not as well as they should._

_He guess it made sense, this wasn’t just a normal illness, Alan caught it because of that gas and the survival rate of that gas was…..it was terrifying for him, Alan had to be a part of that 20% that survived but as each day passed it became more and more apparent that it may not be the case_ _._

_Standing or walking had become impossible for Alan, the poor kid couldn’t even sit up on his own, let alone walk to the bathroom. He had to practically carry Alan to the toilet, luckily there were handlebars for Alan to hold onto in there, helping Alan stand slightly but Alan still needed a lot of help from him._

_So much of Alan’s independence have pretty much washed down the drain in the last few days. He knew Alan hated it, he wasn’t happy about it either. He hated seeing his baby brother so sick and weak that the task of going to the toilet was a chore._

_Alan still didn’t really have an appetite for food, but he was eating a bit, not much but it’s better than nothing._

_Then there was Alan’s cough…_

_Alan’s cough had changed into a wet gunky cough, it was a bittersweet thing, on the one hand, it meant that Alan’s body was trying (not very well admittedly but still, it was better than nothing) to get rid of the gunk in Alan’s lungs.  But on the other hand, it made Alan even more miserable. Alan was coughing nearly all the time, making his throat raw and sore._

_Plus Alan would wake up at varying times in the night from coughing or because his chest was hurting, making it hurt to breathe or just wake up plainly because his fever spiked, most of the time it was a mix of all three._

_His baby brother would end up crying his eyes out, begging him to make it stop, sobbing that ‘it hurts Scotty!’ but there was nothing he could do but hold Alan in his arms and sing a lullaby softly until Alan was asleep again._

_His baby brother was so not well, and It was torture seeing him so sick._

_To make matters worse, the news networks have gotten a hold of the news that Alan was in the hospital, they were acting like a starving dog that was given a big hunk of meat._

_Some of the stuff they were saying was just infuriating and plainly ridiculous, like how one news article was saying that Alan had some new disease that was going to cause a massive extinction of humankind, it was just plain ridiculous._

_Or how another was saying that Alan was dying, only having a couple of days to live._

_Now, that one really hits close to home, because …because it wasn’t far from the truth, there was a chance Alan won’t get better, that he could- no, nope! Not going there!_

_Alan has been moved to another room yesterday, one with more security after a reporter had somehow found out which room Alan was in and snuck in the day before._

_The reporter was damm lucky he didn’t punch his lights out, he was pretty close to doing it, the only reason he didn’t was because he was more worried about keeping alan calm while the hospital’s security dealt with it instead._

_Alan was really shaken by the event, the reporter having asked some pretty invasive questions, making Alan feel even worse about his situation._

_He spent a whole hour calming Alan down, who would not stop crying for the life of him, if there was ever a moment where he wished he knocked that reporter’s lights out, it was then and now and every moment after._

_One thing for sure, Tracy industries will be making a press statement before this gets anymore out of control, they need to cut it off at the bud, give them enough information (but not to much) and hopefully they’ll leave them alone._

_And he was letting loose Tracy industries lawyers on that reporter, no mercy for someone that made his already very sick baby brother even more upset than before._

* * *

“Well?” a man, his face covered by shadows asked with a scowl. “Did you find out what I want to know?”

The room was dark and eerie, the only light in the room was a cool blue light, making the room feel cold and unwelcoming. 

“Y-yes sir!” the man’s lackey said, he was thin with greasy blond hair. “I was able to sneak in under the disguise of a nosey reporter and…and I can confirm sir, that Alan Tracy is in the hospital, his eldest brother is also with him.” 

“Hmmm, international rescue is down two members” the man mused before smiling “good…now tell me what you were able to find out!”

The man’s lackey flinched, “He seems to have some kind of illness, a…a pretty serious one of the look of it.”

The man smiled, “well that is unfortunate” the man chuckled, “I sure wonder how the poor child could have gotten sick in the first place…” the man laughed with a wicked grin. 

The man’s lackey frowned in confusion “But sir, you planned this to happen-”

“Did I ask you to speak!?” the man yelled, making his lackey back away in fear. “If you have nothing left to say, Get out!”

“Y-yes sir, i… I’m sorry sir” the man’s lackey ran out of the room. 

The man smiled,  _this was going perfectly to plan…when he planted that warehouse with that gas and started that earthquake, he never expected it to go so well. To make it better he got the youngest Tracy, it was even better then he planned._

_Because everybody knows that the youngest was the core of the Tracy family, the heart if you will. If something happens to him, the whole family feels it, and that made them vulnerable._

_That child represents the future of international rescue, now that with him slowly dying (because there was no way the child was getting better, he’ll make sure of that)  international rescues future was uncertain, because really would those brothers want to continue after losing another family member because of their job as international rescue?_

_International rescue was in its last days, he’ll make sure of it…._ the hood laughed.


End file.
